Hogwarts' New Bully
by WingedPen3
Summary: In a small lot called Privet Drive, the Boy Who Lived and the King Of Bullworth will go on a grand adventure through Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft and Wizardry.
1. Chapter 1: Of Dursleys and Bullies

Hogwarts' New Bully

Written by WingedPen3

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters from Bully or Harry Potter.

Jimmy Hopkins and The Philosopher's Stone Chapter 1: Meet The Dursleys And The Hogwarts Letters

T'was night at Privet Drive, and it was a curious night indeed.

A grey and black tabby cat sat patiently and imposingly at Number 4 Privet Drive, and stood up upon the arrival of an aged, long-bearded wizard. This man was Albus Dumbledore, and he would play a bigger part of this tale than you think. The cat frowned, lept up, and transformed into an aged woman.

"Ah", Dumbledore smiled,"there you are, Minerva." He smiled sweetly at the woman. Minerva McGonnagal shook her head. "Are you sure Hagrid can find this place?" A tone of concern in her voice, McGonnagal gave Dumbledore a piercing glance. He did not yield. Instead, he smiled and pointed toward the sky. A flying motorcycle made it's way toward the two, and riding it was a very large man holding gingerly in his arms a bundle. He dismounted the motorcycle and joined the other two, giving the bundle to Dumbledore. "He's still sleepin'", the large man looked at the bundle, which had a young baby boy inside,"poor thing."

Dumbledore gazed at the sleeping baby. His eyes scanned the lightning bolt shaped scar on his forehead. "He'll be fine here." McGonnagal gaped in shock at Dumbledore's words. "Albus", she gasped,"i've watched these Muggles. They have the most horrid personalities. Their son is the nastiest boy i've seen!" Dumbledore looked at her, understanding in his eyes. 'And yet, this is the only haven for him."

And so, Dumbledore walked up to the doorstep of Number 4 Privet Drive, put the baby in a basket, placed it on the dorrstep, and gently placed a note in the basket. Rnging the doorbell, the three strange people vanished without a trace, just as a moving van rolled in and stopped at the house right across from the baby's new home.

And life would forever change at Number 4 Privet Drive...

10 Years Later...

Number 5 Privet Drive. A short red-haired woman wearing a purple fur coat stomped rouhly up a set of stairs, and banged loudly on a door covered in stickers and posters from the local boarding school, Bullworth. "Jimmy", the woman shouted into the door,"Jimmy Hopkins! Come out here this instant!" A few seconds passed, before the door opened, and out came a boy: a red-haired, grumpy-faced, 15-year old boy. This was Jimmy Hopkins. "What, mom", he asked, quite annoyed. Mrs. Hopkins glared at Jimmy, before smiling. "We're going to meet our neighbors, Jimmy", she said. Jimmy scowled.

'OK', he thought,'we could've done that ten years ago. You know, when I was FIVE?' "Now, your stepfather is working, so he can't join us." Jimmy snorted. 'Finally, some good news.' Mrs. Hopkins walked down the stairs."We'd better be going", she ordered,"this man we're visiting happens to be his boss, so behave!"

And so, the Hopkins family left the house and crossed the street, right into the home which would intertwine four, yes, that's right, FOUR destinies.

The first impression Jimmy had of Vernon Dursley was that he looked like a jerk, and Jimmy met a lot of jerks, and while Vernon and his wife Petunia were with their son Dudley, talking to Mrs. Hopkins, he decided to make small talk with the only person who seemed okay: the messy, black haired boy with the glasses and the lightning bolt shaped scar. "Jimmy", he said, extending his hand. The boy looked at the hand, then smiled and shook it. "I'm Harry" the boy said,"Harry Potter."

Jimmy nodded. This Harry kid seemed alright, not like the jerks at Bullworth. The two were engaged in a pleasant conversation, when Duleey came over to cause trouble. "Hey, Harry", Dudley mocked,"you ready to play Punching Bag?" "Go away, Dudley", Harry retorted. Dudley smirked and punched Harry in the shoulder. Jimmy frowned and shoved Dudley back.

"Back off."

Being shoved was something Dudley did not take to well, and it was this that made him do the most dumbest thing to do. The fat child swung his fist, and socked Jimmy right in the jaw. To both his and Harry's surprise, Jimmy barely flinched. In fact, he grinned evilly. "Is that it', he asked,"lemme show you something you'll NEVER forget!"And with that, Jimmy grabbed Dudley by the wrists and dragged him toward the bathroom. It took effort, but eventually, Jimmy lifted up Dudley's head, and shoved it...right in the toilet. "Aw, now you've dirtied the toilet!" After shoving the fat Dursley's had into the water, he flushed it and let him out.

Jimmy crouched down so he was eye-level with Dudley. "And if you tell anyone about this, i'll USE it before I shove your head in!" Dudley ran off as Harry gazed at Jimmy. "Th-Thanks." "No problem", Jimmy stated,"I just don't like it when people pick on weaker kids."

The dinner went quite well. Mrs. Hopkins was able to keep the Dursley parents busy, and whenever Dudley tried to report what Jimmy had done to him, all it took was a glare from the bully himself to silence him. In, fact, the day would've been flawless...

...but then the owl made a surprise entrance.

Almost spontaneously, the window behind Vernon Dursley shattered as a snowy owl flew over their heads, dropping a letter into the hands of Harry and Jimmy. Everyone paused, all eyes on the two boys. Then suddenly, Vernon launched himself at Harry. "Give me that letter!" Luckily for Harry, Mrs. Hopkins, shocked by Vernon's behavior, held him down. The two boys opened their letters, and began to read...

"Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Headmaster: Dumbledore (Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. Of Wizards)", Harry read the first part and stared at Jimmy. "Huh", Jimmy pondered,"so Crabblesnitch isn't Headmaster here? Cool." He looked at his letter and read. "Dear Mr. Hopkins, We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft and Wizardry..."

Meanwhile, at Number 9 Privet Drive, another student had recieved a letter. The boy had brown hair and had a scar on his eye. His name was Gary Smith, Bullworth's #1 sociopath. He carefully read the letter. "Huh. Please find enclosed list of all necessary books and equipment." Gary looked up from the letter and scowled. "You mean we have to buy our stuff? That sucks!" Across from him, at Number 10 Privet Drive, a boy wearing a pink sweater and sporting a brown buzzcut looked at his letter. His name was Peter Kowalski. "Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31. Yours Sincerely, Minerva McGonnagal, Deputy Headmistress." Peter read over a line and looked confused. "Owl? What's that all about. I gotta tell Jimmy about this."

But it wasnt only Privet Drive that was being given letters. In Old Bullworth Vale, the richer side of town, one o the letters lay in the possession of the richest boy in town, Derby Harrington.

"Uniform: First-year students will require: 1.) Three sets of plain work robes (black), 2.) One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear, 3.) One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar), 4.) One winter cloak (black, with silver fastenings) Please note that all pupil's clothes should carry name tags. What? No Aquaberry? The barbarians!" Derby stormed of to tell his rich friends, and in the poor side of town, New Coventy, the self-proclaimed 'king', Johnny Vincent read his letter.

"Course Books: All students should have a copy of the followin'...Let's see..." Johnny walked around, readig the letter, and somehow by coincidence, he crossed Earnest Jones, one of the nerdy kids at Bullworth. He, too had a letter.

"The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1) by Miranda Goshawk, A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot, Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling, A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch, One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phyllida Spore, Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger, Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them by Newt Scamander and The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection by Quentin Trimble." Earnest grinned. "I knew this day would come! Soon, the nerds shall learn MAGIC! Mwahahahaha-OOF!" Earnest was knocked down by a football, thrown by Bullworth's star football player, Ted Thompson. He was apparently too busy reading his letter to notice.

"Other Equipment:1 wand, 1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2), 1 set glass or crystal "fails", 1 telescope and 1 set brass scales. What the hell is this nerdy stuff?" Ted walked off, passing by a tall, red haired, ape-like boy. It was Russell Northrop, the toughest boy in school. He, too, had a letter.

"Students...may also...uhh...bring a owl, kitty, or froggie. Cannot...bring...broom...st-sticks." Russell chuckled to himself. "Russell already have froggie." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a deceased frog. Russell looks at it. "Uhh. Yep, frog dead." He stuffed it back into his pocket and walked off.

Back in the Dursely house, everyone was quiet...

"A Wizarding school", Mrs. Hopkins stuttered. She looked at Vernon and Petunia, who could barely speak. She looked at Jimmy with a stern glance. "Well, I guess if you want to go." Jimmy smiled. "Hell yeah, I wanna go!" Mrs. Hopkins smiled weakly. She looked at Vernon. "What about Harry?"

"He's not going."

Vernon mustered the courage to utter this. Everyone glanced at him. "Why not", Harry yelled. "Because we'r not having a freak in the h-". Befre Vernon could finish, a slingshot pellet had socked him in the groin, and while he held his groin, face turning red as he fell, he saw Jimmy dragging Harry and his mother outside, hlding a slingshot.

Outside, the trio entered Mrs. Hopkins' car. "Jimmy", Mrs. Hopkins scolded,"that was unecessary! Oh, well." She looked at Harry. "Things seem a little messed up at your house. You want to stay with us for a while, Harry?"

Harry could barely believe what she asked him. He had only met these two for a few hours, and they were offering to free him from the Dursleys. Even if it was only for a while, the offer was a great one. Smiling, he replied.

"Yes, I would."

Chapter 2 - Harry meets Gary, Peter, Zoe, and Russell. then they go to Hogwarts! Yay!

Kayley, the Winged Pen 


	2. Chapter 2: New Faces, New Places

Hogwarts' New Bully Written by WingedPen3

Author's Note: Sorry for the spelling errors last chapter. I was too focused on the story and less on how I wrote it. Anyway, someone asked me what couples will be confirmed. Well, here they are!

HarryXGinny - Obviously JimmyXZoe - Obviously as well.  
GaryXOC - Gary meets a girl from Beauxbatons in Year 4.  
PeterXOC - Petey meets a girl from Durmstrang in Year 4.  
JohnnyXLola - Typical MandyXTed - Saw it coming.  
PinkyXPeanut - I think this would be cute!  
GallowayXPhillips - Yep.  
BeatriceXNeville - Awww!  
CrabblesnitchXMcGonnagal - Both are strict and punctual. DanversXSnape (That's right, I went there.) - Both are strict and a bit overbearing.  
DolohovXPeters - Dark, gritty Death Eater Antonin meets happy, peppy Magical Arts teacher Miss Peters. I thought the idea was sweet.  
I'm deciding between either DracoXPansy, DerbyXPansy, or TadXPansy. Comment on which you want to see before I upload Chapter 3. Whoever has the most votes will be implemented. You can also send me couples YOU want to see.

Also, there will be rivalries.

Harry and Jimmy vs. Draco - We saw that coming.  
Derby vs. Draco - Who's the superior rich boy?  
Tad and Bif vs. Crabbe and Goyle - Our leader is better than your leader!  
Mandy vs. Pansy - Who's the real queen bee?  
Galloway vs. Hattrick - Yay!  
Greasers vs. Slytherins - Rich vs. Poor And more to come!

Also, some characters roles may be different than usual. For instance, Antonin Dolohov, one of the Death Eaters, will appear quite early in this story, not late into it like he usually would, and is actually one of the many major characters.

The Hogwarts teachers will, as a parody of the Bully game mechanics, start off mean towards Jimmy.

Ms. Phillips, Mr. Galloway, Mr. Hattrick, Miss Peters, and Neil will become teachers at Hogwarts, along with new classes.

Magical Arts - Ms. Phillips Wizard's Literature - Mr. Galloway Study Hall - Mr. Hattrick Magic Music - Miss Peters Broomworks - Neil

Alright, ENJOY!

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters from Bully or Harry Potter.

Jimmy Hopkins and The Philosopher's Stone Chapter 2: New Faces, New Places

Harry loved staying with the Hopkins Family. Mrs. Hopkins treated him quite pleasantly, even if she did show some distain toward Jimmy on occasion. Jimmy was also a great host. While Dudley would wake up Harry very early with a crushing belly flop, Jimmy and his mother would let him sleep, even though he usually woke up early anyway.

Harry had always wondered about the distance between Jimmy and his mother, and learned from one of Jimmy's friends, Peter, that Mrs. Hopkins had tons of ex-husbands, meaning Jimmy had tons of stepdads, and all of them he hated. Jimmy's friend and rival, Gary, would always joke about this. "Jimmy's mom goes through gentleman callers faster than I go through my medication."

Her recent boyfriend, however, was pretty nice. His name was Anthony. He had messy brown hair, slightly tired eyes, and five o' clock shadow, though he could be considered, by a lady's standards, quite handsome. He wore a drillers uniform, seeing as though he worked for Grunnings, Vernon's drilling company, and, much to Harry's delight, disliked his boss as much as Harry did. He seemed to get along with Harry quite well, and even got on the good side of Jimmy. As they had breakfast, Gary decided to interrogate Harry.

"So, Harry", Gary asked,"what school you go to?" Harry lowered his head in disappointment. He had forgotten, he would be starting Stonewall High with Dudley in a few days. "Stonewall", he muttered, causing everyone at the table to stare at him in shock.

"Stonewall", sneered Mrs. Hopkins,"that awful school? Are you sure?" Harry nodded unenthusiastically. "I have to", he sighed. Peter ate a strip of bacon and looked at the distance toward the unsanitary school. "Stonewall is a bad school to go to. I hear they give every new kid a swirlie." While the others discussed Stonewall, Anthony muttered something, and then stood up. "Well, I gotta go", he announced, before looking at Harry,"and since you don't seem to want to go to Stonewall, how about I enroll you at Bullworth?"

Harry accepted the offer. At least he didnt have to go to school with Dudley.

A few days passed, and Harry was already liking Bullworth. He had already made some friends, including Russell, the toughest boy in school, and Zoe, Jimmy's girlfriend. And best of all, there was no Dudley.

Harry, Jimmy, Gary, Peter, Zoe, and Russell were sitting in the Bullworth cafeteria, talking about typical schol things, when Peter brought up the letters.

"Hey, guys", he said,"take a look at this letter I got." In his hand he held up a pale envelope with a green seal. Gary gasped softly and jokingly clasped his hand over his heart. "How precious", he teased,"Jimmy wrote you a love note, Petey!" Jimmy scowled and rolled his eyes, while Peter sunk down into his seat. "No, it's a Hogwarts acceptance letter", he corrected Gary. The others stared at him, before showing their letters, and discussing what to do from there.

Suddenly, an announcement blasted over the intercom.

"Will all students attending Hogwarts please head to the school gates!"

To the small group's surprise, every student in Bullworth, even the prefects, stood up and headed toward the gates. Upon arriving, the group noticed Dr. Crabblesnitch, the school headmaster, standing next to a giant man with long, messy hair and an equally styled beard.

Chapter 3 - The students REALLY go to Hogwarts this time, Anthony isn't who he really is, and sparks fly between Derby and Draco.

Kayley, the Winged Pen. 


End file.
